Masked By Friendship
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka X OC. AU - College. In which Kiba might like a girl enough to get to know her before he sleeps with her.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

She sits at the same bench every morning at ten. He notices her when he walks by. It's going into their third year and she still just sits at that bench every morning, every few days a new book in her hands. She most read a lot he realizes. She is always reading. She's never there when he walks by that same bench after his class. He doesn't know how long she sits there reading, but he knows she sits there every day unless the weather is unbearably windy or it's raining or snowing.

She's always in a dress. She wears those sundress in the spring and early summer and she wears shirts mostly in the winter. In the fall she wears these dresses that are more earthy tones with flowers on them. She either wears a long sleeve shirt under the dress or the dress is actually long sleeved. The dresses reach to her knees or lower and always cover her arms no matter how hot it is. He doesn't understand how she can wear long sleeve all year round like that. In the winter she wears those legging things he's never quite got the point of. Why don't you just wear pants if your legs are cold?

He's never talked to her. He doesn't want to disturb her reading. Plus, it wasn't really him to go up to some random girl and just talk to her. He was more into going up to random girls and kissing them and getting them into his bed. He didn't know why he didn't want to do that with her. She was beautiful. The way her light brown hair fell down her back and her bangs hung in her face, blocking most of her features from view, but he's gotten a glimpse every once and a while and her features are flawless and perfect. She has a little dark speck on her chin. He thinks that's cute. Her eyes are this bright green, always down cast. She has a good figure from what he can tell. She doesn't show it off much in those dresses, but her boobs are on the bigger side, but not too big. He could probably just barely fit his large hand over one of them. The waste of her shirts don't usually hug her sides, but from the size it is he can tell that she is thin.

He doesn't see her on campus other than that one walk by. He looks at her every time and just wonders why he doesn't see her more. He wishes he could see her more and hear her voice, which he has never heard before. He can picture it being light and fluffy and almost like a song. He hopes he is right.

"Hey, you're starring again," Naruto mutters, digging his elbow into Kiba's rib cage. Kiba shakes his head and turns his attention back to Naruto, who was bragging about his catch last night.

He can't help that his gaze wonders to her and Naruto's story isn't registering in his brain. Naruto should know Kiba's brain doesn't work at this part if their walk. It happens almost every day, unless it is one of those rare windy, rainy, or snowy days when she doesn't come out. He can hear Naruto let out a sigh and knows he will hear the story when she is out of view.

"Why the hell don't you just ask her out?" Naruto asks, annoyance in his voice. Kiba whips his head toward Naruto and notices that Naruto is dead serious. "I mean, we're getting older. Why not get a girlfriend? You haven't had a girlfriend that lasts more than a week since high school. At least talk to her, be her friend. It ain't bad being a girl's friend."

"No way in hell," Kiba barks back. Naruto raises his hands in defense.

"I was just sayin' no need to jump down my throat."

"Damn, sorry. I didn't mean to. Let's just get to class. It's going to be a tortuous fifty minutes today," Kiba apologizes.

"Yeah, I know your just chicken so let's just get to class," Naruto says, his tone hauntingly serious. Kiba glares at him and finds himself glancing at the girl. "Come on, you don't even know her name."

"Do to." His argument is weak. He has no idea and Naruto knows that, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Fine, I don't, but why would I talk to her when I can talk to every other girl in the school and score some."

"Cause you obviously want to do more than score with her."

And he does. He wants to talk to her and hold her hand and be with her and lay his head in her lap. He wants to know everything about her being.

"Fine, I'll do it tomorrow, I'll talk to her," he mutters in defeat.

Naruto smirks in triumph.

* * *

**[Author's Note:** I hope you like the first part! All the chapters will be relatively short like this one was.**]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

She's sitting there today. The wind is mild and blowing her hair around. He likes it when her hair is tousled in the wind, blowing around her face. He gets to get a good glimpse of her face when it is windy and he likes seeing her face. She has a flowery dress on today and he likes how it hugs down to her hips, showing off her small waist.

"Dude," Naruto says that same elbow from yesterday ramming into his ribs. "Just go up and talk to her. Seriously you need to grow some balls." Kiba sends his friend a glare.

"We'll be late for class if I talk to her," he says, his excuse lame, because he has never worried about being on time for class before and why would he start now. "The professors going to get mad if I'm late again."

"When the hell has that mattered to you before," Naruto says Kiba's thoughts out loud. He doesn't want to go talk to her because he can already feel his mouth drying out and can feel his throat closing up and he shouldn't be this nervous to talk to some random girl that he doesn't even know. He does it all the time and usually ends up with a catch at the end of the night. This is different though. This is _her_ we are talking about and only being with her for one night doesn't seem like enough. "Go talk to her." Naruto snaps Kiba out of his thoughts and he shakes his head.

"No, I'll do it tomorrow," he says. Naruto shakes his head and Kiba finds himself being pushed in the direction of the bench until he is in front of it, his fist hitting against Naruto again and again until Naruto gives Kiba a nice push and he falls onto the girl. She squeals, almost falling off the seat and onto the ground, but Kiba steadies himself and grabs her elbows, holding her on the bench and her book goes toppling to the ground.

"Now I lost my page," she wines, leaning over to pick up the paperback book. She shuffles through a few pages until her eyes light up and a hum leaves her lips.

"I-I'm sorry," Kiba mutters. He turns around, about to hit Naruto over the head, but he is gone and Kiba will get him back for this. "My friend pushed me."

"Yes, I saw him, but I didn't expect you to be pushed on me," she says. She folds down the corner of her page and closes the book, hugging it to her chest. "Why would he do that? People don't usually mess with me here."

"He's a jerk," Kiba shrugs and she laughs and it is the most beautiful laugh, just like her voice is the most beautiful voice. It isn't nasally or high or…he doesn't really know how to describe it, but it is perfect and he wants to hear it every day. "I'm sorry he did that. I'll give him a nice beating for that one." And he will, because Naruto is an idiot and he deserves a nice hard punch.

"Oh, no need to resort to violence. I don't mind much. He was probably just playing with you. I get boys. They are obnoxious and annoying and he is only a good example."

Kiba's mouth almost falls open. Does she think he is like that? He can only hope that she doesn't think that. Does she notice them walking by and how they act? "But, yeah, not all are…" She looks up and lets another laugh leave her lips, shaking her head. She is laughing so hard that tears are falling from the corner of her eyes and down her cheeks. She wipes them before she controls herself enough to talk.

"Yes, I've been at college for two years now and I was in high school. I know what they are like and they haven't changed one bit. I mean, he is probably a nice guy and all who wants to sleep with some girls. He looks like a football player, like you, and they have a reputation on campus, like any other, and I'm not stupid." She says it all in one breath and before he can even respond she is up, walking past him with her book hugged to her chest.

"Wait!" He turns around, waving to her with a goofy grin on his face. "What's your name?"

She lets out a short laugh and shakes her head. She turns around, shrugging her shoulders before she waves to him.

He stands glued to that spot for a second, his mouth hanging open. He has never had that happen to him before. It's the beeping his phone makes that catches his attention. He looks down and notices its five minutes into class and Naruto is texting him to see how everything went. He curses Naruto and stuffs the device back into his pocket before giving her one more glance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

She isn't there the next day. It isn't very windy out, at least not windy enough for her not to come out. He kinda wishes she was there. He was ready to talk to her again, maybe get her name this time. He groans when he feels Naruto's elbow in his rib cage again and glares at his friend, who he already punched for yesterday's move.

"What the hell? She isn't even there to talk to," Kiba practically screams, his annoyance clear in his voice. When Naruto doesn't reply, he notices how zoned his eyes are, focusing on the library door. Kiba follows his gaze and his eyes fall on her, walking out of the library with a book hugged to her chest. She is smiling, he likes her smile. She makes her way over to the little bench and he watches as she opens the front cover, her fingers running over the first page before she turns it and her eyes start to move over the words. "I'll meet you in class." He doesn't give Naruto time to respond. He simply walks away.

He places a grin on his lips, nodding to a football player walking by before he sits himself at the end of the bench, her feet barely brushing his thigh. She looks up when her foot comes in contact with him and he notices a wave of shock wash over her face. "How is your day?" he asks, leaning back and draping his arm over the back of the bench. He looks at her, his grin growing cocky.

"I'm doing fine. You?" She says, her eyes darting back down to the book in her lap. She fingers the pages until she finally closes it, her thumb trapped between the thin pieces of paper.

"It's a great day!" It's fake, his enthusiasm, but he notices the reaction that flashes over her face for a second and smiles to himself. "It's a great day for a football game." He is hinting now. He wants her to invite herself to the game, not the other way around. She doesn't seem to get to hint and he watches as she eyes her book again. "I'm Kiba, by the way."

She nods her head. "Nice to meet you. I hope you have fun at your little football game, maybe win one. I heard we weren't very good this year." His mouth nearly falls open in shock. He hasn't ever had a girl talk to him like that. They usually fall head over heels by now and are practically forcing him into bed. He doesn't understand this girl at all. "Aren't you late for class?" She tilts her head to the side and hair falls into her face, her green eyes bright with curiosity. He glances at his phone, his eyes widening when he notices the time.

"Shit, I am late. I'll talk to you later," he tells her. He gets up off the bench, nearly knocking her off when his jacket gets caught on her food. She simply laughs and accepts his apology. He's gone before he can realize he didn't get her name.

"Did you ask her out yet?" Naruto asks while walking back from class. Naruto nods his head toward the bench and Kiba notices she is still sitting there, her eyes moving quickly over the words and her lips slightly pierced. "You didn't." He realizes he took too long to answer, but he can't deny the truth. He still doesn't even know her name.

"What's her name?" Kiba asks, his eyes still on the girl in question.

"You don't even know her name yet." He ignores the surprise in Naruto's voice and shakes his head. Naruto lets out a sigh. "It's Akemi. She was in my English class last year."

"And you couldn't introduce us, why?"

"I didn't talk to her," Naruto defends, shrugging his shoulders. Kiba shots him a glare and walks away without saying goodbye to his friend. He places his usual grin on his face, one he thought girls couldn't resist, but Akemi was proving him wrong in so many departments right now.

"Hey, Akemi!" He jogs the rest of the way over to her, waving in her direction. She looks up from her book, her thumb sliding between the pages as she shuts it. He can see her eyes narrow in question.

"How do you know my name?" she asks and he smirks, because he can use this as the one up he has on her. She is already ahead in everything other department.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would actually," she tells him. He simply lets out a light chuckle.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you later, over dinner. How does that sound?" He sits himself down on the bench and drapes his arm across the beck like he did before. He glances at her with a cocky grin, but when he gets a good look at her face, he can't help but let the grin slip a bit.

"It doesn't sound. I'm good, thank you. I'll just go with you being a stalker." He can't believe this girl right now. Who is she? He didn't peg her to be like this, at all. "I'll be on my way now though. Enjoy your life." She gives him a small smile and folds down the page in her book before stuffing it into her shoulder bag.

"Wait!" It's the same thing he said to her yesterday and he feels pathetic, because he doesn't understand why he wants to talk to her so badly. "How about friends? We can start there."

"Start and end. I'm fine with that. You can never have enough friends." She shrugs her shoulders before she is gone, leaving Kiba on that bench to figure her out.

* * *

**[Author's Note:**I hope you like the new chapater! The OCs name is finally revealed. I do hope you like her. Thank you for the favorites, follows, and review!**]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

He snags a girl after the football game at the victory party. They go back to her dorm and they have sex until she is too tired to go anymore. He lets her fall asleep before climbing out of the bed, slipping on his clothes and making his way down the hall and out of the dorm.

It's a surprise, seeing Akemi walking toward him. She isn't in her usual dress. She is wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tight long sleeves shirt. He could droll her body is so good. He catches himself staring and quickly shakes his head. He decides to just act as casual as possible. He sticks his hands in his jean pockets and starts to walk in her direction, which just so happens to be the direction his apartment is in. He pretends to see her as he gets closer, stopping when she is right in front of him.

"Well, I didn't expect to run into you Akemi," he says. She must not have realized he was there, because she looks at him and nearly jumps ten feet in the air when she hears his voice. He simply chuckles at her. "It's only me. There is no need to get jumpy." He tries to make his words sound sexy, but when she starts to shack with laughter, he knows he probably failed.

"You are so annoying. I'm not going to sleep with you if you try to talk to me like that. Do you seduce all girls with that or just me? 'Cause I don't know how it works with everyone you sleep with. They have to be stupid to fall for that one," she insults. Kiba takes offense at her words, sending her a glare.

"I'll have you know I've slept with more girls then you can count and they melt when I seduce them," he shots at her. She simply lets out another short laugh, shaking her head.

"That's pretty funny. So, who was it tonight? Some blond or maybe a girl who had a few too many drinks?" she asks. Kiba smirks, a chuckle leaving his lips.

"Like I would tell you who I sleep with," he howls, his shoulders shaking. Akemi shots a glare at him.

"Well, I thought that was what friends do. I'll see you around then." She doesn't look too happy with him and he quickly regrets all the words that just left his lips. He didn't want to tick her off and make her mad at him. He just started to get to know her and he is treading water already.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he apologizes, grabbing her wrist as she walks by. "I don't know much 'bout being friends with a girl. I'll work on it." She lets the glare soften a bit, yanking her wrist from between his fingers.

"Fine, but you'll have to work pretty hard. You've obviously haven't had many friends who were girls that you didn't screw or screw over at some point." Kiba chuckles at her statement simply because she is right. He has only had one or two friends that were girls stick with him and he appreciates them. They put up with a lot and he knows that. He should try harder on his part. "Now, who did you shag?" He can tell she is trying on her end to be friends. She is pretending to be interested in who he sleeps with. He kinda likes that. He could probably get used to it.

"Some girl named….Kayo…I think."

He notices how her eyes widen in shock and she nearly chokes on her own spit. "Wait, are you joking?" He shakes his head, his brows furrowed in question. "Shot, you just screwed my roommate." His eyes widen in shock. He doesn't know if she will be mad or not, but when she starts to laugh he calms down a bit, because she doesn't seem like she is mad. "I thought she was trying to break this habit. I can't believe she slept with you of all people."

"Hey! I'm damn good in bed. You'd be lucky to sleep with me," Kiba snaps. She seems to laugh harder for a second, letting herself calm down before she replies to his pathetic attempt at a comeback.

"If I remember correctly, you did try to get me into bed. Remember?"

Kiba does remember and he doesn't say anything, because he thinks he likes it this way better. He didn't just want to hump and dump her and he's never had a friend who is a girl before and he thinks it might be good for him. He knows it was probably better for it to be like this in the end.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired from my workout and I need a shower," she crinkles her nose when she says this and he can't help but think how cute it looks like that, but he shouldn't have these thoughts and he shakes them from his head. "I'll see you around."

"Wait!"

He says that to her so much now. He smirks when she stops, looking over her shoulder at him. He gets side tracked for a second, almost forgetting what he was about to ask as he looks at her ass in those yoga pants. He doesn't know who invented them but he could kiss them. "What is it you want Kiba?" She turns fully around now, her ass not in his view anymore. He lets a frown tug at the corner of his lisp before looking up to meet her eyes.

"Can I have your number? We are friends now, right? It's only appropriate for friends to have friend's numbers," he asks. She lets out a short laugh and holds out her hand. He realizes she wants his phone and pulls it out of his pocket, unlocking it before he hands it to her. She types a few things in before handing it back to him.

"Just let me know it is you if you text me," she says. She turns around and waves over her shoulder at him. He can't take his eyes off her ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

He doesn't see her for a few days. He gets the flu and can't go into class. Naruto says she is still there, reading a new book every day. Naruto doesn't even ask if he wants to know about her anymore. He comes to visit Kiba later in the day, after dinner and just automatically tells Kiba about Akemi. Kiba is pretty thankful Naruto doesn't make him ask. He doesn't want to seem whipped our anything asking about her.

He's missed four days when he gets a surprise knock at the door. He doesn't expect Naruto usually for another hour to bring him some dinner. He has to climb out of his warm bed, tossing all the tissues away that lay across his aching body. He drags his feet to the door, cursing the person who gave him this illness. He clamps his hand around the knob, expecting Naruto to be in the other side, but to his surprise (a good one at that), Akemi is standing there, pulling at the bottom of her skirt nervously. He likes seeing her like this. He likes seeing her frazzled and nervous and anxious. It makes him think he has more of a chance.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. He doesn't mean for into sound annoying or rude, but by the look she gives him he can guess his tone was a bit snappy. He gives her a small smile to reassure her and she starts to pull at the fabric if her skirt again.

"I'm your friend now and I thought I would check up on you. I brought you some hot soup," she tells him. He watches as she glances nervously up and down the hall. He notices the bag on her shoulder and can tell it is digging in, leaving an indent.

"I don't wanna get you sick," he tells her. She gives him a small smile, finally releasing the bottom of her shirt.

"I was already sick with the flu the first week of school. I can't get it again," she explains. He nods his head. He does remember a few days when she wasn't at her usual bench those first few days of school. He steps aside and opens the door all the way for her. She steps in slowly, looking around the room. His side is messy, it isn't a pig sty, like it has been or will be, but it is still pretty messy. His roommate, Shino's, side is spotless. He doesn't have a thing out of place and he can tell Akemi realizes that the messier side is his.

"How did you know where I lived or get into the house?" He asks.

She gives him a small smile. "Naruto let me into the house. He lives with you? And told me what room before he had to bolt. You have a dog downstairs. I didn't know you had a dog." He laughs, because her words are so jumbled. He loves seeing her nervous like this.

"That's Akamaru. I've had him forever. He's the reason I live off campus. I lived in an apartment for a while but me and the guys found this house and rented it out last year after fall semester. It's a lot better than living in an apartment. I feel bad I haven't been able to walk Akamaru lately though," he frowns. He can feel a tingle in this throat and coughs ripple through his body. He shouldn't be talking so much.

"I'll get you a drink. You can start your soup." She takes the bag off her shoulder and places it on his desk. She reaches in, pulling out a steaming cup of soup. It looks a lot better than he thought it would. "It is homemade. My mom has the best soup ever and I thought you might wanna try it out."

"Thanks!" He sits himself down on the bad and smiles when Akemi hands him the steaming bowl. It isn't hot enough to burn his tongue, but still hot. He takes the spoon she hands him and the liquid is like heaven going down his throat. "Damn, this is good." He starts to dig in.

"Thanks," she mumbles. He looks up and he can see the small blush across her cheeks and he smirks. He could win this; get her where he wants her, but then again, he kinda likes this whole friendship thing. "Where is the kitchen? I'll get you some water."

"Down the stairs and to the left," he manages to get out between bits. She nods and hurries out of the room. She comes back when the bowl is almost empty and places the water on the night table, picking up her bag.

"I'll just be heading out now," she smiles. He shakes his head before she can even turn around and grabs her wrist.

"No, talk to me for a bit. We can get to know each other better. No one else will talk to me 'cause they don't wanna get sick. I haven't seen civilization in ages," he says dramatically. She giggles.

"I guess I can stay," she smiles. She sits down at the end of his bed, pulling her legs under her body.

She's still there at eleven when she claims she has to go to the gym or else she'll get fat. He laughs and tells her one night won't do anything. She complains it will and he lets her leave after another half an hour together.

* * *

**[Author's note:** This was a bit of a different side to Akemi. So, I hope you liked it!

I want to thank heartsXkisses for her wonderful reviews! She is soooo nice! She is the only reason I'm updating two days in a row.

heartsXkisses: I just want to tell you that you don't have to check every day to see if I update. I will definitely not be updating every day. I'll for every three or four days, but I'm making no promises. I don't write when I'm down and that has been happening a lot lately. Things are looking up though so updates should become pretty regular! Your reviews just make me sooo happy! Thank you 3**]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

It starts to rain out and Akemi doesn't come out to read when it rains. Kiba wonders if she just reads in her room, or skips reading all together that day. He wants to go find out, but class is calling and after being sick a few weeks ago, he can't risk missing another day. His professor would kill him if the professor found out he was even thinking of skipping.

It's a slow class and it leg shacks in anticipation the whole time. He keeps glancing at the clock, which in turns causes Naruto to glance at him in question. He brushes off the looks Naruto gives him and bolts out of class when the professor finally releases them. Naruto manages to catch up to him when he is half way to Akemi's dorm and he gives Kiba a knowing smile. Kiba ignores the look with a roll of his eyes.

He's at the door when he realizes he can't get in. He probably should have thought of this earlier. Naruto wishes him good luck and heads back to the rented house, because he has no intention of waiting with Kiba outside a girls door. Kiba thinks it sounds stupid just about now too. It might be a little more fathomable if it wasn't pouring outside, his jacket sticking to his skin, weighting him down. He wants to turn around and leave, but the door is suddenly opened and he is surprised to come face to face with Akemi.

"So, who you sleeping with today? It's a bit early if you ask me, but whatever floats your boat," she says, a laugh leaving her lips. Kiba shakes his head and decides to ignore her comment.

"I was lookin' for you actually. Realized I couldn't get in when I got to the dorm. I was about to go, but here you are," he smirks. She lets out a short chuckle and starts to walk away from him, waving over her shoulder for him to follow her. He jogs to catch up to her. "What you up too?" She turns to look at him and gives him a small smile.

"I'm going to go pick out a new book. I just finished my last one and I wanna start a new one tonight at the gym," she explains. He got the answer to his previous question, but he really didn't want to go to the library with her. He hasn't ever been a fan of it. He doesn't like the fact that it is filled with books. He's never been a big fan of books.

"I'll…" He wants to say I'll see you later or we can go to lunch instead of the library, but he can't form the words and finds them distorting into something else. "…Yeah, sounds good." She nods her head.

They end up at the library a few minutes later. Akemi is one of those unlucky people who live in the dorm as far away from everything as possible. She leads him through the library and he has no idea where he is by the time they are all the way inside. "Are you trying to rape me back here or something?" He jokes. She lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah, my top priority," she says, stopping to look at a few books. She pulls one off the shelf. "This one is my favorite."

"You read it ten times already since you've been as this school, right?"

"Yeah, you remembered," she smiles, handing it to him so he can look at it. He opens the back cover and notices her name written ten times down the back of the book, only one or two other names joining her. He closed the back and reads over the little summery.

"I guess it sounds good," he shrugs going to hand it back to her. She isn't there though. He looks down the aisle and can't seem to find her. He starts to panic until he seems her on the other side of the self through the little gap between the books and the actual self. "Hey, this is like one of those stupid romantic movies." She looks up at him and their eyes meet for a second before she looks back down at the row of books, her eyes scanning over them.

"You still aren't getting anything from me Kiba. Don't even think about it," she mumbles, her eyes lighting up when she sees some book on the shelf. She pulls it out and her eyes scan over the back. She tucks the book under her arm before she goes back to look for another book.

It only takes her a few more minutes to add two more books to her little pile and she decides it is time to leave. "I want that book you have Kiba, don't put it back." He nods his head and walks over to her, handing her the book before looking around.

"How do you not get lost in here?" he asks.

"I've been in here a lot and I know what aisles to go down and everything," she shrugs. "I just love it here." He nods his head, because he loves playing football and the thrill of the game probably just as much as she likes being in the library reading books.

She walks him down one of the aisle, scrunching her nose up when she hears moaning. "That is _the _aisle, if you know what I mean," she tells him. He smirks. He remembers that aisle. He has been down there a few times. It's the only time he was ever in the library before.

"Maybe I'll take you down that aisle one time." He gets an elbow in his gut and laughs when Akemi sends him an evil glare. "I'm kidding. Take a joke," he tells her and her glare only seems to get worse until they finally make their way out of the shelves and into civilization. She walks over to the main desk and checks her books out.

"What are you up to now?" she asks when they walk out.

He ends up going to her room and they talk until she has to go to class.

* * *

**[Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took so long to update. Finals were a killer. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

She is sitting on his couch, his head in her lap and her fingers subconsciously running through his brown locks. She has her eyes focused on the TV, one of her favorite shows playing. She is trying to get Kiba to give it a chance, but he hasn't found a liking for it yet. Instead, he just lies his head down in her lap and stars up at her as she mouths the words and yells at the show.

She nearly jumps when the front door of the house is opened, Naruto's loud voice echoing in the halls. "Do we have any food? I'm starving." It's not like anyone would actually know if they have food or not. None of the guys keep track of that.

Akemi lets out a sigh, bringing her hand to her heart to calm herself down. "He always manages to scare me while I'm watching TV," she mumbles to herself. A smile pulls at the corner of Kiba's lips and he starts to laugh, his whole body shacking. Akemi glances down at him, her stare more of a glare then anything. "Don't laugh at me!"

"It's just a damn TV show," Kiba laughs. She scowls and crosses her arms over her chest. She turns her gaze to the door and Kiba thinks he actually offended her. She actually looks kinda hurt. "I didn't mean to offend you." She glances back down at him and a smile creeps over her lips.

"I know," she says, letting out a soft giggle. Kiba sticks his tongue out at her and finds himself face first in the rug seconds later. He groans, digging his elbows into the rug to lift his face up to look at Akemi, who is laughing like crazy, tears streaming from her eyes. Kiba is about to yell at her, tell her to stop laughing, but Naruto's voice reaches his ears, halting her laughing.

"Damn, didn't know I was interrupting something." Naruto leans against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He gives Kiba this smirk, one Kiba knows isn't good. He's smirking because he thinks something is happening, he thinks they are finally sleeping together. "Having fun?"

"Naruto, we are not sleeping together, I know that is what you're insinuating, but we are simply two friends watching TV," Akemi says, her voice even and calm. Kiba pushes himself up into a sitting position, leaning against the couch, his elbow digging into the cushions and his hand resting on Akemi's thigh.

"Yeah, man. There isn't anything going on. You know that." The smirk doesn't leave Naruto's lips though and Kiba glances up at Akemi, because he knows she can't stand that look. He's given it to his friends before, including Naruto, and she doesn't like it. She doesn't like this shameless sleeping around. He can tell she is about to snap.

"Naruto," she says evenly. She narrows her eyes at Naruto and the smirk slowly fades from his lips. "I'm sorry you don't understand the depth of an actual _friendship_ between a girl and a guy, but it doesn't have to involve sex or any form of sexual contact. We enjoy spending time together and talking and watching TV, but we are not, in away way, sleeping together."

Naruto seems shocked, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Akemi just keeps her gaze steady, her arms crossed over her chest. Kiba finds himself speechless as well. He doesn't know if he likes what she said. It sounded like she wanted it to be like that _forever_ and Kiba doesn't want that. He wants a relationship with her with the whole sexual contact thing. He doesn't even care about sex, but he knows she was grouping kissing in sexual contact and he wants that.

"Kiba." Naruto finally regains his senses and turns his attention to said male. "You are so whipped." His laugh howls through the whole house and Kiba wants to get up sock him in the jaw, but Akemi places a hand over his as he is about to push himself up off the floor to place a nice punch to Naruto's chin. Kiba glances at Akemi, whose hand is now gripping Kiba's rather harshly. He notices the way her jaw is clenched, her steady gaze now turning into a glare.

"Naruto, I assure you that he is not. Just because he chooses to spend time with me doesn't mean he is whipped. No one is whipped if they choose to spend time with the other person. Plus, I could care less who he sleeps with, where a girlfriend would care about such things. Naruto, if I had to deduce anything from you, it is that you are whipped. You are whipped to that good for nothing Sasuke that you always hang out with. Now, do you want that rumor spreading around? People might get to wrong idea, wouldn't they?"

Kiba falls over laughing, his breath completely gone as he rolls around on the floor. Naruto just stands there, mouth agape and Kiba knows he can't even find the words. Akemi seems to let her lips curve up into a smirk. "I think I'm done here. I'll see you later Kiba. Maybe I can cook you guys dinner. I've never really meant the rest of your friend. I do hope they are nicer and a bit more mature then Naruto though." She gives Kiba a small smile.

Kiba has to take a second to regain his senses from laughing so hard before he says his goodbye as well. "The guys would like that. I'll text you. Maybe this weekend? I'll make sure Naruto isn't an ass." He glances at Naruto, who shots him a glare.

"I can't this weekend. Remember? I'm going home. Maybe the weekend after." Kiba nods his head and they say another quick goodbye before she grabs her backpack and makes her way to the door. She glances back at him once last time, a smile on her lips. "I'll see you later." She is gone, the door shut behind her, keeping the hot air from the heater inside the house.

"Damn, she totally just got you there Naruto. I wouldn't try that again if I were you. I wouldn't underestimate her. She would start to spread that rumor," Kiba laughs. Naruto glares and leaves the room, cursing Kiba on his way out.

* * *

**[Author's Note: **I hope you found it as funny as I did while I was writing it! Reviews are loved!**]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

"We are finally going to get to meet this girl?" Shikamaru asks, his head resting on the kitchen table as a yawn escapes his lips. Kiba simply nods his head, not bothering to answer his friend again. He knows Shikamaru thinks Kiba is going to back out, tell her not to come. His friends have never actually meant a girl Kiba was interested in before. He never thought it was necessary when he knew he would only see them a week tops. But Akemi has been around a while now and even she thinks it's time. "How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbles under his breath, closing his eyes.

"Damn, don't fall asleep. She'll be here any minute," Kiba says, whacking his friend on the back of the head. Shikamaru simply glares up at him, letting his eyes fall closed again. Kiba lets out a hopeless sigh and starts to pace the hall in front of the door.

"Dude, calm the hell down. You're annoying," Sasuke snaps from the living room. Kiba only glares at him. He keeps his pacing up, playing with the string on his hoodie. He doesn't know what to expect. He doesn't know how she will react to his friends. He knows she doesn't like football players, which is why it took her so long to warm up to him and two of his friends are on the team, Naruto and Sasuke. She obviously doesn't like Naruto and from what he knows she doesn't seem to like what she has heard about Sasuke.

He jumps when there is a knock on the door and straightens himself out before he opens it. Akemi stands on the other side of the door, a pan in her hand with tinfoil covering it. He gives her a small smile and steps aside. "Hi," she smiles. "I brought lasagna. I hope people like it. It's one of the only things I know how to make."

"Yeah, that's fine. Who doesn't like lasagna?" Kiba shrugs, closing the door behind her. He notices the way her smile falters and he places a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. I promise, they aren't all as bad as Naruto." She looks over her shoulder at him, nodding her head before following him into the kitchen.

"I need to heat it up. Can I use the oven?" Kiba nods his head and walks over to Shikamaru, whacking him over the head. Shikamaru simply blinks his eyes open, a yawn emitting from his lips. Kiba watches as he takes Akemi in while she takes the tinfoil off the lasagna and places it into the oven, her hips swaying to the song she is humming the whole time. Shikamaru nods his head. Kiba at least has one approval.

"Akemi," he calls. She turns around, humming her lips in response. She seems to just notice Shikamaru then and straightens out her dress, smiling at him. "This is Shikamaru. Shika, this is Akemi." Akemi walks over and shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you the Shikamaru that is like insanely smart and top of the class?" She asks.

"Yeah," he mumbles. He shakes her hand once before dropping it, placing his head back on the table. "It smells good. You did good Kiba." His eyes are closed again as his breathing evens out and Kiba notices the small blush forming on Akemi's cheeks before she shakes her head.

"Why is it all your friends think there is something between us?" she asks. Kiba smirks and steps closer to her, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her body flush against his.

"Well, it's there?" he teases. Akemi rolls her eyes and whacks his well-toned chest before pushing him away from her. "Never one to take a joke." This time Akemi just glares at him, her tongue finding its way out of her mouth. "Be careful, someone might try to bit that off." She scrunches her nose up in that why he loves.

"You are gross," she tells him before checking on the lasagna. It takes a few minutes for the lasagna to make the whole house smell and eventually everyone is around the kitchen table, Akemi introduced to all of them. They sit at the table, waiting quite impatiently for the food to be given out. "Why are you guys so hungry?"

"We never have real food. The cafeteria food is gross and we don't have the money or the skills to actually make our own food," Naruto explains. Akemi shots him a glare and he sits back in his seat. He has definitely learned his lesson.

"Well," she huffs. He can tell she doesn't wanna give him any food, but she wouldn't do that to Naruto, or at least Kiba doesn't think she would do that. She doesn't continue her train of thought. He can tell she wants to say something, probably something about Naruto being lazy, but she doesn't and he thanks her for that.

"Do you need any help?" Kiba asks when the timer goes off. She shots him a smile and shakes her head, pulling it out with a hand towel because they don't have any pot holders. She places it down in the center of the table and smiles when everyone sticks a fork in (well except Sasuke, he would never admit it smelled good) and starts to pile the food onto their plates.

All the males seem to sigh when the food hits their tongues. "Do you guys like it?" Akemi asks. Everyone can only nods as they stuff the food into their mouths.

Kiba smiles to himself. His friends definitely approve of Akemi. Now, he just has to figure out how to make her his.

* * *

**[Author's Note:** I don't like this chapter much, but I thought it was necessary because Akemi needs to be introduced to his friends. The next chapters will get more into Kiba's head. I really like the next chapters coming up.

Just a heads up, the story is going to turn out to be fifteen chapters, but I have a sequel planned.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm sooo happy people like Akemi! It means so much to me. She is legit my baby.**]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Akemi leaves Friday morning and he suddenly doesn't know what to do. She'll be gone till Monday night, because it is a long weekend. He doesn't know what to do with himself for four whole days. He normally sees her every day now, or at least talks to her, via texting or a phone call. The only problem is that she doesn't pick up her phone or text him back and it just makes him a bit worried.

By Saturday night he is going crazy. She hasn't talked to him once and he is stuck in the house alone because everyone but him went him for the long weekend, even Naruto went to Sasuke's house. But his family decided to go on vacation without him, thus sticking him in the big house with only Akamaru as company. He's always liked the company of his dog, but walks can only last just so long and they aren't good for clearing his head. They usually just make him think more. He tries to talk to Akamaru, but Akamaru just looks at him with these big dog eyes and for some reason he just remembers Akemi's big green eyes staring at him innocently when she wants something. Nothing seems to help.

He goes to the nearest party that night and grabs a girl. They go back to her place and go three rounds before the girl complains she is tried. He scoffs and grabs his clothes, slipping his pants on on the way out the door. He can't help the horrible feeling in his gut as he pulls his shirt over his head. It is like his whole body hurts all over just because of this little ache in his heart. He shouldn't feel guilty for sleeping with someone, but Akemi's face just pops up and he can imagine her crying and he curses under his breath. They aren't in a relationship, thus he has no need to feel sorry for sleeping with some random girl.

He goes to sleep feeling even worst then he did before. He can hear Naruto laughing at him, telling him that he is whipped, but he isn't, because they aren't in a relationship no matter how much he wants them to be. He has his best friend and can still sleep around with random girls. It works out in his favor in the end.

Only he doesn't want to sleep with random girls.

He only wants to sleep with one.

He swears he doesn't get a wink of sleep before Akamaru is nudging his awake, looking for some breakfast. He lets out a sigh and sits up, running his hands down his face before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He makes his way down the stairs and gets Akamaru some food before pouring himself a dry bowl of cereal. He barely takes five bites before Akamaru is nudging his leg, ready for his morning walk. "In a second boy, let me finish my breakfast," he mumbles, rubbing the dog's head before finishing off his cereal.

The walk does nothing to clear his brain. If anything it makes his wish Akemi was with him on the walk, maybe holding his hand. He shouldn't be having these thoughts though. He should just enjoy sleeping around and he shouldn't have this weird feeling in his stomach when he thinks of her smiling, laughing at something he said. He shouldn't have that weird thing his heart does when he sees her. It shouldn't be happening, because he is a player who likes to sleep with random, faceless girls, not one girl for the rest of his life. He is too young for that.

He eats lunch when he gets back, the walk was well over two hours long, which is definitely a recorder breaker, but he simply has nothing else to do. He plops himself down on the couch with a bag of chips in his lap before clicking the TV on. He finishes off the chips and tosses the bag before letting his head fall back, closing his eyes. He was out pretty late last night and Akamaru woke him up early this morning. He could go for a nice nap.

He hears the door opening a while later. He doesn't know how long he has been asleep, but he doesn't care. He simply gets a bit more comfortable and lets himself fall back asleep, assuming it is just Naruto, who said he had to be home early to do some homework or something, not like the idiot actually does homework.

It's the doorbell that wakes him up a bit later. He lets Naruto answer it, because his eyes just won't open. He is still tired. It only takes him a few seconds to recognize the annoyed voice talking back to Naruto and he lets his eyes open, only to close them again when the evening sun shines into his eyes. He must have been asleep for hours. He blinks his eyes a few times, realizing that the sun has been blocked. Akemi is standing there, hands on her hips and a glare aimed toward the kitchen. She must be mad at Naruto for something, it's nothing new.

"You're not supposed to be here till tomorrow," he mumbles, rubbing his eyes after covering a yawn. He looks up at her and notices the smile that has pulled up the corner of her lips. He likes this look better than the glare she previously had. The smile looks really good on her. "I'm happy to see you." He doesn't know why he said those words; he didn't even let her answer his previous question. The smile on her lips grows and he holds his arms open. She giggles and steps toward him, situating herself on his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your calls or texts, I left my charger at school and my phone died almost right after I got home. I'm here early because I forgot one of my school books to write a paper. I thought I would visit you before I started though." She pulls back about half way through her explanation to look into his eyes and he finds his heart beat picking up, because her lips are just so close. He glances down at them.

"I'm happy you stopped by." He leans forward, but he stops when he notices that she is leaning backwards, nearly falling off his lap if it wasn't for her grip on his shoulders. She blinks once, twice, before the situation seems to register in her mind and she gives him a small smile.

"I'll make you some dinner. How's that sound?" He so happy she doesn't say anything about his little slip up and he could really use some food. He decides to just nod his head, frowning when the warmth of her body leaves his. He wants her to come back, but he doesn't say anything. He merely follows her toward the kitchen, aiming a glare at Naruto when he notices the look on the blond idiots face. He doesn't feel like dealing with him right now. "What do you want?"

"I'd like-" And Naruto is cut off by her quick glare, her jaw clenched tight. Kiba simply chuckles and walks past her toward the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"I wasn't planning on making anything for you," Akemi spits out, her glare only hardening when Naruto pouts. "But….I'm not nearly that mean. You are not picking it though." Naruto nods his head. Kiba knows the idiot learned his lesson the last time she won an argument. He isn't stupid enough to do that to himself again. "So, Kiba, what do you want? Preferably something Naruto doesn't like."

Kiba chuckles. It is definitely good to have her back. If only he could find a way to have _her_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten **

He manages to sneak into her dorm, because of Akemi's roommate….what's her name. He doesn't remember and he doesn't care too. He thanks her when she opens the door for him and he quickly makes his way up the stairs, wondering why Akemi hasn't returned his texts. He opens the door to the fourth floor, the top one, and notices the girls running down the hall, happily getting ready for their Friday night party. He shakes his head.

Akemi is in her room and all he can see when he walks in is her ass in this beautiful pair of yoga pants that hugs every curve of her athletic body. He swallows the lump in his throat, watching as she tries to reach further behind her bed, wiggling her butt a little. He wants to her help, but the view is just so damn good he doesn't know if helping her would be in his best interest.

But he shouldn't be thinking about her like this.

They are _just_ friends after all, _best_ friends.

"Hey, do you need some help?" She jumps at the sound of his voice, her head whacking against the dresser next to her head. She groans and stands up slowly, Kiba's arm under her elbow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She simply waves a hand, scrunching her face up in pain. It looks like she hit it pretty hard. He doesn't know what to do now. She just stands there, rubbing the back of her head and he just wants to help make the pain go away. "Do you have ice or something?"

"In the freezer," she mumbles, her teeth clenched in pain. He frowns and hurries over to the fridge, pulling it open before reaching into the little freezer and pulling out an ice pack. He grabs the towel draped over the chair and wraps the towel around the ice pack. He hurries back over to her and watches as she reaches for the pack. He doesn't let her take it though. Instead, he sits down on her bed, pulling her down on his lap and runs his fingers over the back of her skull, through her silky hair until she sucks in a breath, his hands running over a small bump. He feels even worst now.

"What were you trying to get anyway?" he asks, watching as she relaxes when he places the ice on the bump. She closes her eyes at the feeling and leans into him.

"My phone fell back there."

"That would explain why you didn't text back." She simply hums her lips. Kiba finds himself wrapping the arm not holding the ice pack around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He likes the warmth it supplies his body. He could totally get used to sitting like this. He doesn't even care that his legs are already falling asleep.

The sudden gasp at the door catches both their attention. Kiba notices the roommate standing in the door, a shocked look on her face. "Oh, did you forget something Kayo?" Akemi doesn't even lose her cool. He doesn't know how she does it, because he is panicking at this point and he doesn't even know why.

"Um, yeah….I forgot my wallet…" Kayo says, raising an eyebrow.

"Kayo, I think you know Kiba and the other way around. I'm pretty sure I remember you talking about sleeping with him one time." Kiba doesn't like seeing girls he slept with after he slept with them, he especially doesn't like it when he is with Akemi, because this makes it even more real that he will never get her. He has slept with too many people and played with too many heads to even deserve the girl still on his lap.

"Yeah, we have meant. I'll just leave you to it then." But she doesn't head to the door, instead she pulls Akemi closer, Kayo's lips right next to her ear like Kiba can't hear a word she says, but he can. "Don't do anything stupid. He'll just dump you for the next one." Kiba wants to tell her that he would do no such thing to Akemi, but Kayo is quickly saying goodbye again and scurrying out the door. Akemi seems calm, much to calm for his liking.

"Don't listen to her. She is just jealous," Akemi says. She takes his hand and pulls it back to her head, leaning against his chest again. "She told me it was one of the best nights she has ever had when you guys slept together and has been trying to get me to hook her up again. I obviously refused to. She just says those things to shake you up a bit." Her explanation is simple, because he gets that a lot. He usually is the best, girls tell him that all the time. He just doesn't like the fact that this Kayo girl seems to want to pull Akemi and him apart and he would never forgive Kayo for doing such a thing.

"I get that a lot," he shrugs, because he needs something to say even if that isn't the smartest thing on the list. He doesn't really want her to know people say that because that just solidifies the amount of people he has slept with. "Here, I'll get your phone for you." She seems reluctant to get off him, but eventually she takes the ice pack from him and holds it to her head herself. He reaches the phone easily, brushing the little bit of bust that covered it from being on the floor and hands it back to Akemi. She checks it before tossing it to the end of the bed.

"Thanks….Do you wanna watch a movie…or….?" He doesn't know what the 'or' means, but he doesn't get his hopes up and he is happy he didn't after what he hears next. "Are you planning on going out and you know…having some fun." He frowns.

"Nah, I can miss one night. What movie do you wanna watch?" He is happy with his answer when he notices the broad smile cross Akemi's lips. She tosses the ice pack onto her bed, wincing when she hurries over to her DVD case. He doesn't know what movie she picks, but he hopes it isn't a chick flick.

"You'll like this movie. It's a sports one," Kiba nods his head. "We can use the bed." He notices the tint of pink covering her cheeks and smiles, climbing on top of the high bed. He gets himself settled against the pillows and Akemi climbs in next, pulling the covers up and over their legs. She curls up into his side after she grabs the ice pack.

She falls asleep against him twenty minutes into the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

It gets cold way to early this year. It sets in in late October and drops to twenty degrees before the beginning of November. He doesn't mind the cold that much, but Akemi does and he feels bad when he sees her shivering on her little bench one day. He doesn't understand why she is torturing herself. She is in one of her little dresses with leggings and she doesn't even have a winter jacket on. He lets out a sigh and trudges over to her before class can start.

"You should dress warmer, you'll get sick," he tells her. He unzips the front of his jacket, pulling it off his shoulders. He's glad he wore a thick sweatshirt today. He places the jacket over her shoulders. "I'm just going to class. I don't need it." He doesn't let her protest and just stares her down until she snuggles into the still warn jacket, wrapping it around her body. "Why are you even torturing yourself today? I know you don't like the cold."

"The sun usually hits this spot and warms me up a bit, but I didn't realize it was cloudy….or this cold out. I would have worn a warmer jacket if I had realized," she explains. He simply nods his head and slouches in his seat, shivering a bit. "Thanks, by the way." He only nods his head, a small smile on his lips before he turns his attention back to the people walking in front of him. He really doesn't wanna go to class.

"Would you kill me if I skip and hang out with you?" he asks, looking over and meeting her bright green eyes. She lets out a laugh and shakes her head. He can't help the little thud his heart gives when he sees that smile. It's out of his control at this point.

"It's your grade you're ruining. I would prefer if you went to class, but I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate." He gladly takes her up on the offer and has her off the bench in seconds, pulling her toward the local cafe on campus. He can't wait to get into the warm and get himself a nice cup of coffee to warm up a bit.

He orders for them both when they get inside, paying before he pulls her to a seat in the back of the little place. They sit down on a little couch and he drapes an arm over her shoulder. He smiles when she leans into him, sipping on her hot chocolate. "Your professor is going to kill you."

"I don't much care. It's my grade," he shrugs, taking a long sip of his coffee before letting out a satisfied sigh. Akemi giggles, nestling into him and he glances at her, his eyebrow raised.

"What are you laughing at?" She shakes her head, calming herself down before she rests her head against his shoulder, taking in a deep breath. He watches as she closes her eyes. He wonders if she can tell his heartbeat has picked up, the speed increasing with every second she touches him. He isn't usually one to blush but he is pretty sure he can feel the heat rising to his cheeks at her touch.

"I'm happy I met you and actually let you be my friend. I don't have many….I'm not much good at letting people in. It was different with you though. You tried to get into my life and fought for it for a while. I'm happy you did too. I can't imagine this semester without you. I actually wish I could have befriended you freshman year. It would have been nice to have a best friend for all my college years instead of just two."

His heart sinks and he knows it shouldn't at her words. She is practically thanking his for being her friend, her _best_ friend, but it's the part about them being best friends for the next few years of college that gets him. He wants more than that. He can't help it if he does. He's never wanted anything like this before. He doesn't even know how this happened.

"Y-yeah, I'm happy I finally got the courage to speak to you." He curses the little quiver at the beginning of his sentence. He doesn't do this. "We can thank Naruto for that though. The little asshole wouldn't shut up about it." Akemi chuckles and a smile pulls at the corner of his lips. "I'm happy I meant you too. It's weird to think I haven't known you longer. It feels like I've known you my whole life….."

He knows he shouldn't say it like that. That is what people say in those cheesy romantic movies, but he can't help it, because that is how he _feels. _He never expected to have to say that to anyone, let alone the most amazing girl ever. He lets out a slow sigh and takes another sip of his drink, trying to calm his erotic heartbeat. He wishes it would stop having this reaction. He isn't supposed to feel like this.

"Kiba?" It's been silent between the two for a while. It was one of those pleasant silences that he relished with her. He simply hums his lips in answer to her, too much into his own thoughts to think much of it. "You know I'm not going to be here next semester, right?" That catches his attention and his eyes snap open, looking down at her. She has her chin on his chest, her eyes looking right into his own. "I'm studying abroad next semester."

"Wait, so…you're like really leaving the campus?" She nods her head and he curses under his breath. "What the hell am I supposed to do without you here?"

"You have other friends. You lasted a whole two years without me. I think you'll be able to get through a semester. There is such a thing as a phone and facetime and all those webcam programs. We can talk all the time. I promise." He can't help the frown that pulls at his lips. It isn't nearly the same as seeing her in person every day and having her lean into him like she is now and feeling her body against his.

"It's not the same though," he says, voicing his thoughts. A frown pulls at Akemi's lips and he wants to kiss it away, but he can't and it hurts to think that he can't. It hurts to think that he won't see her for a whole semester. He just got her. He doesn't want to lose her now.

"I know, but I had this planned before I met you anyway. It will be fine. Don't worry." Then she move up and a kiss is placed on his cheek. He can't help that his already unsteady heartbeat picks up and he can feel the damn kiss in his toes. He shouldn't feel it in his toes. This isn't supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen. He was supposed to bang her and dump her, not fall in love with her. "I'm sorry. I wish I could get out of it, but I'm all registered and paid."

"I-it's fine," he swallows. He has to get laid soon. This is bad. He can't be doing this right now. He needs to think about her leaving. He needs to be mad at her for leaving and not telling him till now. She has had so many opportunities and she never told him. This thought gets him to calm his heartbeat a bit, because it shouldn't be beating so madly for someone he is mad at and he is mad at her.

Then she smiles at him.

He doesn't know how he can possibly stay mad at that smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

He manages to get himself into the dorm when another girl walks out. He catches the door before it can close all the way and hurries his way up the stairs. The fourth floor is quiet today, unlike last time he came up and he makes a beeline for her room. The door is closed, but when he turns the knob, the door opens, revealing Akemi's side of the room. He smiles to himself and shuts the door behind him.

He goes over to Akemi's bed and sits down, finally noticing the shower going behind his head. She's lucky she got to live in the only dorm on campus with bathrooms attacked to each dorm room. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and plays a few games until he finally hears the shower turn off. He smiles to himself and is about to make his presence known as the door opens, Akemi freezing upon seeing him.

The towel nearly falls from her body as she tries to cover her arms. He has to squint, but he notices a large amount of pink skin. He can't see it well because she is still pink from the heat of the shower. "W-what are you doing here?" He winces when her voice reaches a level he has never heard. He watches as she yanks a long sleeve shirt over her head, ignoring the fact she has no bra on. Kiba isn't going to complain though.

It hits him as she pulls on a pair of pants. That is why she always wears long sleeves. She doesn't want people to see the pink lines running up her arms. He swallows the lump in his throat, flinching when he notices the glare she is shooting toward him. "I-I didn't know you were in the shower. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to talk."

"Next time warn me!"

He has never seen her this angry before. He's never seen her lose her cool before. She's always level headed with Naruto. He didn't know seeing her arms would be so….traumatizing for her. He didn't mean for this to happen and all he wants to do is pull her close and tell her everything will be okay and that she is overreacting.

He doesn't make another comment though and they both just stare at each other, neither going to move. He likes her hair like that, wet and dripping. Her bangs are falling in her face, covering the look in her eyes. The one he knows still looks close to hate. He doesn't want to know why she would hate him for something so small.

He can't really take the silence after a few minutes. She just keeps looking at him, like she is expecting something. He doesn't know what she is expecting, but he hopes it isn't something bad, like rejection. He gets the feeling by the look in her eyes that she thinks he is going to reject her, which he would never do. Especially not over a little pink skin.

"Akemi, what's wrong? I didn't mean to barge in on you like that, but I didn't realize it would be such a big deal." She winces and moves back, her back hitting her dresser behind her. She brings her hands up to her face and rubs. He thinks she is going to rub her cheeks raw until she finally pulls her hand away, a new pink color added to her cheeks. She bits her bottom lip as she looks back up at him.

"I'm sorry," she breaths, her eyes closing. He swears he can see tears forming at the corner of her eyes. He doesn't really know what to do now. He wants to go over and hug her, but he doesn't know if that is what _she_ wants. "I'm just a bit….insecure is all."

"Why? You're mad hot." He bits his tongue when he realizes what he just said. He doesn't think he's supposed to say that to a friend. He would like to change it though. He wants to change it to beautiful, but the words get stuck in his throat because he's only ever called his mom or sister beautiful. He's never said that to a girl his age before.

"Are you blind? My arms." She points to the fabric covering up her arms and he furrows his eyebrows. He doesn't understand why she has a problem with a little pink skin? He notices a sigh leave her lips after a few minutes. "Kiba, do you think my arms are just pink from the shower?" She must think he is stupid now, but he nods his head anyway. "It's not. I wish more people thought that, but it's not. I used to be made fun of for it and that is why I started wearing long sleeve shirts year round. It's sadly not just pink from the shower, when I was younger both my arms got broken and the surgery was extensive. I ended up with a lot of scares because bones broke through skin. That's why my arms are all scared."

"Wait, that's what you hide?" He regrets the tone of his voice, one with a bit of edge to it, when she winces, tears now forming in her eyes. "Oh shit, you aren't supposed to cry." He takes two big steps across the room and pulls her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just don't think this whole thing is necessary. We aren't stupid teenagers anymore. No one is going to make fun of you."

"I'm sorry. I just, I hid it for a reason and I didn't know how you would reach. You're so hung up on looks and junk that I wasn't sure if you would stay friends with me."

Kiba nearly rips her away from his body, holding her at arm's length. He has a frown on his face and when he notices she isn't going to look at him, he places his finger under her chin and turns her head up to look at him, green eyes meeting dark brown. "Are you kidding me? You have that little faith in me. I know I get hung up on that shit, but you're totally different. I don't- I don't want you to be that hot girl I have sex with and dump. I want you to be the beautiful girl you are who is there to support me. Shit, you're my best friend. I wouldn't think anything less of you 'cause you have a little scared skin. I wish you had had more faith in me."

She sniffles and he finds himself pulled back toward her, her arms wrapping around his back. "I'm sorry. I know it was stupid, but I've had it happen before, when I was younger and I didn't want to loss you. You're too important to me."

His heart swells because of her words. He knew he was important to her and she has said it in so many ways, but this time, she just said it straight out. He feels like he could float up into the sky with happiness, because he still wants her. He will always want her, even if she thinks her arms aren't that pretty, he doesn't care because she is beautiful. "You're important to me too. You're too important to throw away for something so silly." He wants to say more, that he wants something more, but the words get caught in his throat and she pulls away and starts to talk before he can get the words to form.

"I'm sorry," she laughs, her voice teary. He gives her a small smile of reassurance. "I didn't mean to freak out on you. What did you want to talk about?" Kiba loses all his nerve then. He can't talk to her now. She is going away soon anyway. Finals are in a few weeks and then vacation and then she will be off on her own exploring the world. He can't do this now.

"Yeah…I just had a question really." He grins at her and she smiles, sitting up on her bed. She pats the seat next to her and he jumps up, slinging his arm over her shoulder. She leans into him.

"Shoot."

He'll take what he can get for now.

* * *

**[Author's**** Note:** I think this was an interesting development. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I have three more chapters to post before I move on to the sequel.

heartsXkisses: I love you. I can't thank you enough for reviewing. I'm so happy you love the story and the direction it is going. Kiba is definitely going to miss Akemi while she is gone, but the next few chapters bring some interesting developments that I hope you'll enjoy. Thank you for always being there to review. It means the world to me.**]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

"What are your plans for Christmas break?" Kiba asks, glancing at Akemi out of the corner of his eyes. She's curled into his side, her eyes closed as they sit on his couch. The TV is on, but neither of them are watching it. He's pretty such neither of them even like the show on. He glances back at the TV. No, neither of them like this show. He grabs the remote and turns it off as Akemi stirs in his arms.

"I'm just going to my grandmother's house for dinner with the family after we open presents. It's not that big of a deal. The only part I don't like is when the whole family comes over, like all the distance cousins you have no idea how you are related to. My grandmother has a party every year for them at night. They all have fun, but I don't much enjoy it. I don't get along with much of my distant family. I like the family I eat dinner with though. My two older cousins are the best, they are like siblings and then I have two cousins, who are much, much younger and they are super cute and adore me."

He probably shouldn't have asked that because now he wants to meet this awesome family of hers. He wants to see how her life works at home and meet the two older cousins. He wants to know if he would like them. He probably would with how much he likes Akemi. They can't be that much different from her. "How many people are at that family dinner of yours?" It's silent between them for a few minutes and he knows she is probably counting off.

"There are fourteen of us at the dinner and about fifty people, excluding the fourteen of us, come to the little Christmas party. My grandmother has a big house so she doesn't mind hosting it every year. No one complains. The place is beautiful." He wants to see the house now, know how big it actually is and go inside. "What do you do for Christmas?"

"The same as everyone I guess. My family and I wake up and open presents. Then, we just spend time together and eat dinner and everything. I don't have any extended family. My parents are both only children and all my grandparents died already so it is just us. I usually have a Christmas party though, with all my friends, but that is the weekend before Christmas. I should talk to my mom about that to see if I could have one this year."

"I'm sorry to hear about all your grandparents" she tells him. He frowns and shrugs his shoulders. It doesn't really bother him that much. He didn't know most of them in the first place.

"I only knew my grandfather on my dad's side. The rest died before I was born." She hums her lips in response, a sounds he has come to love, and doesn't say anything else. He can feel her move next to him, her head snuggling deeper into his side as she lets out a soft sigh.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go that long without seeing you. I'll tell you right now I won't be able to go to the party if you have one." He can't help the disappointment settling in his stomach. "That is the weekend we see the other side of the family. I don't like that side much at all, but we have to see them. It makes my dad happy and we only see them for Christmas and then one time during the summer. It's a must go and we usually stay overnight because it's far."

He decides he likes hearing about her family and her life. He doesn't have much of a family. His little immediate family is amazing, but he hasn't ever had those big crazy family parties or had relatives he hates. He knows he has some distance cousins, but his parents never kept in touch with them. He never knew what it was like to have the big family and the big holiday parties.

"Why don't you like them?" He feels her shrug her shoulders. "You don't know?" She lets out a soft laugh and shrugs again.

"I don't know. They just bother me. It probably doesn't help that I didn't grow up with them. My mom's side is my lifeline. I grew up going to their house every day and I went to the same schools as my cousins and I played with them every weekend. They were all I had. I didn't have many friends so I relied on my cousins for that and well I guess that's why I like my mom's side better. They know me better. They were there visiting me when I was in the hospital because of my arms every day. They never left me alone actually. Sometimes they would just stay all night and keep me up. The doctors would yell at my two cousins for doing that 'cause I needed my sleep. My dad's side didn't even visit me. I feel like they just judged me from when I was little and it doesn't help they are kinda jealous I'm smarter than them. They aren't the brightest bunch, but they are good at sports, I'll give them that. Actually, Naruto reminds me of some of my cousins on that side. Maybe that's why I never even gave him a chance…"

"Then Naruto has a chance? Cause, I don't know if I can stay friends with you if you can't get along with Naruto," he teases. She simply opens her eyes and shots him a glare. She isn't one to take a joke and he knows that, but it's still fun and it sure doesn't get old. "I'm kidding. You should give him a chance though. He isn't all that bad. I've known him since high school and college just made him a bit cocky. He'll get over it soon."

"Maybe I will. Another time though," she laughs. He knows she will probably try to give him that chance. If she gave Kiba a chance, she can give Naruto another one no matter how much he pisses her off. "I'm totally going to miss you." It hurts more every time she says that. He's going to miss her so much and she just doesn't even know the half of it. It already hurts to even think he's going to have to go almost nine months without seeing her unless they get together this summer. He has a feeling there is a slim chance for that though.

"I'm going to miss you too. We have texting though and you can call me whenever you want. I don't even care if I'm in class. I'll just go pretend to use the bathroom or something," he tells her. She laughs at him and shakes her head.

"What am I going to do with you? No, you'll give me your schedule and I'll work around it to call you. Plus, I don't think you want me to call during football practice or while you're in the locker room." She does have a point about the football. He doesn't need the guys teasing him even more about Akemi then they already do. They don't leave him alone about the poor girl. The only thing he hears about in the locker room is about them having sex and he doesn't want to hear that. Some of the guys even tease him and say they are going to grab her before he gets the chance and he just wants to punch them.

"Football isn't that busy in the spring. We only lift until the weather gets better and we can finally practice outside again. I don't think my coach would appreciate a phone call during practice or in the locker room though. It's all about the bonding time in the damn locker room. I don't wanna piss off coach."

"I know. We can work around it all, even the time difference. I stay up super late so it doesn't really matter anyway." He totally forgot about the damn time difference. That complicates everything. Akemi does have a point though. Her sleeping schedule is whacked. "I'm sure we will be able to figure it out. Until then, let me get some sleep. I was up all night finishing my paper for a class last night. I need sleep before I attempt to start studying for finals."

He nods his head and turns the TV back on. She falls asleep within the next few minutes and he can't help but pull her close.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

Finals are kicking his ass. He doesn't even know where to start studying and two of his class he has to write eight page papers for. He hasn't even opened a book yet. The only thing he can do is sit and stare at a blank word document hoping that something will come to mind. The only problem is that nothing has and it's been a good two hours. He should open another book and start studying, but he just wants to get these stupid papers out of the way before he starts to worry about other stuff.

He gives up another twenty minutes later and decides to take a break even though he has absolutely nothing done. He shots a text to Akemi asking her if she wants to pick up some lunch. It takes her five minutes to text back. He smiles at her text. _Yes! I'm drowning in all these books. I need a break!_ He tells her he will come by her dorm and they can walk to the nearest restaurant off campus.

It's funny. She almost never wears pant out of her dorm room. She is always in those dresses if she isn't going to the gym. He didn't even think she owned a pair of sweat pants, but there she is, proving him wrong. He looks her up and down before she can see him and she still looks damn hot even in the pair of sweatpants and the loose sweatshirt. She has the hood pulled up over her head, which is why she hasn't noticed him yet.

"Akemi!" he yells when he finished looking her over…twice. She turns and a smile lights up her face. He notices her hair is kinda everywhere and he smiles himself. He has never seen her so disheveled and he totally likes it. It makes her even more attractive then before because now he knows she likes lazy days to just sit around and be comfy. "Don't you look lovely today?" His tone is sarcastic, but she hits him anyway, shooting him a glare.

"Shut up. I didn't have time for laundry and all I have clean are sweatpants, which I only usually wear around my room. I feel weird wearing them outside, but it doesn't matter. I'm starving!" He chuckles as she grabs his hand, pulling him toward the campus exit before she lets go, walking quietly beside him. "So, have you done anything yet?" He wants to tell her yes, he has done something, but he really can't lie to her like that. His hesitation causes her to catch on. "Kiba! Finals start in two days! How have you not done anything? I've locked myself in my room and locked all my outside reading books away to stop distracting myself. You need to get going and get serious."

"I just can't think of anything to write for those damn papers. I wanted to get them out of the way first," he explains. Akemi lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

"I'll help you come up with idea after we eat lunch, but now no more school talk. I'll yell more at you later about it. I want to focus on food right now." She apparently only has eyes for the fast food restaurant next to them, because she doesn't even look at Kiba when she tells him this. She always looks at him when she talks too. She must be really hungry.

Kiba lets out a chuckle as she rubs her hands together. He walks up to the door and opens it for her, earning himself a smile as she walks past him, straight for the counter. He follows behind her, his eyes glancing over the menu despite the fact he knows what he wants to get. He gets the same thing every time they come here. He watches Akemi as she scans over the menu a few times. It takes her a few minutes to actually decide what she wants, but she finally goes up to the register and orders something and he orders after her. She is about to pull out her wallet when he grabs her hand.

"No, I got it," he smiles. She is about to complain, but he only pull out his wallet, brushing her expression off as he hands it to the casher behind the desk. He thinks he recognizes her from school.

"The guy should always buy the meal," the casher smiles. He watches as Akemi's eyes go wide because the casher thinks they are in a relationship. He just has this smug smile on his face and ushers Akemi away before she can protest and say that they aren't in a relationship. He doesn't want to hear that right now. She makes it perfectly clear all the time and he doesn't need her going off on the poor casher.

"Drop it. She didn't mean anything by it Akemi." He watches as she calms down, her eyes flashing toward the casher one more time as she mumbles under her breath. She sits down at the far table and he chuckles when she crosses her arms, her happy mood totally ruined now. He notices the look the cashier gives him and he shrugs in response. "She is just stressed from studying so much. Finals." The cashier nods her head in understanding.

He grabs the tray of food and brings it over to the table. He sits down in the seat across from her and watches as she practically devours her sandwich. She acts like she hasn't eaten in ages and he knows that isn't true. They went to dinner last night.

He wants to bring up the topic about a relationship, but he doesn't really know how to. He can't even think about it without all his thought jumbling up on him, making his throat close and nerves course through his body. He doesn't know how she will react to anything. It probably wouldn't be good basing off her reaction from the cashier's little comment. He has to bring it up though. He takes in a deep breath.

"Why are you so sore about our relationship? Why is it such a horrible thing for you to think about?"

Akemi's head shots up to look at him, and he can't help but chuckle at the fry sticking out of her mouth, ketchup on her bottom lip. He wishes he could lean over and kiss the ketchup away, but he can't and never will with how she is reacting right now. He watches as she swallows the fries, not bothering to chew it anymore and her gaze quickly turns to look at the table, her hands on her lap as she wrings her fingers together.

"It um….it's not…."

"Does it disgust you that much, being in a relationship with me?" He had to ask.

"No!" She screams too quickly. "No, no, that isn't it." She opens and closes her mouth a few times, biting at her bottom lip. "It's not you at all. It's not the idea of a relationship with you. I didn't think you wanted it anyway. It's more me. I don't want to tie you down. I'm not willing to give myself so easily like the other girls you go out with…sleep with. I'm different and I don't want to ruin what we have when you want sex and I don't. Plus, I'm not going to be here next semester and I think it is better this way."

"I wouldn't pressure you into doing anything! I promise. I've only slept with two girls since I meant you and I felt guilty each time because I just keep thinking about you and how much I want to just have a relationship with you. I felt like I was cheating on you! I don't care about the sex; all I care about is you. I mean, I like sex….a lot, but you are way more important and I would never want to hurt you."

He notices her expression soften and a small smile pulls up the corner of her lips. "I'm sorry. I just, I'm going away and we can't start this now. Maybe, if you want the same thing next year, when we are back in school again…together, then we can think about it." His heart flutters at the idea. This is what he wanted since he met her.

"I'm willing to wait to give it a try, I guess. But, can I kiss you? I just, I want to know what it would feel like to kiss you. I've never been in a relationship with someone I really care about, thus never kissed anyone I really cared about and I just-I wanna know what it feels like."

"How about this? You get those papers done and after you ace all your finals I'll give you a little reward."

He nearly runs home to start writing those papers when they finish their meal.

* * *

**[Author's Note:** There is only one more chapter till the end! Well, there is a sequel of course, but still. It's crazy to think it is almost over. I had such a good time writing this story. I love writing for Kiba and I fell in love with this story and my OC. Look out for the final! It will be out within the next few days!

I just wanted to thank LilWitchSam for her wonderful review! I loved the big bad wolf to a little pup comment! It was perfect! Thank you for taking the time to review. I means a lot!

Also, heartsXkisses is a constant reviewer. I love her to death right now. She is such a sweet heart.

Thank you to anyone else who has reviewed through the story! It means a lot to me that you took the time to review!**]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

They don't get grades back until after they leave campus and he is pretty sure he didn't ace his finals. He just hopes Akemi will still go along with it and give him a kiss. He's been day dreaming about it for ages now and his friends keep making fun of his for drifting off so much. He doesn't tell them why even after they ask though. He doesn't want them to make fun of him for this.

He kinda wants to take her out on a date and all that. He wants to show her what she's been missing, but he doesn't. She has to leave right after her last final and she doesn't want to go out during finals week because she needs to study and finish up a few papers. She already knows she is going to do good, but she still won't come out.

He waits outside her building for her last final to get out. The horde of people make it hard to spot her, but eventually her finds her head among the crowd and pushes through until he can sling his arm around her shoulder. She jumps at his touch and he simply grin at her. She smiles back and they are on their way to her dorm room.

She has all of her stuff packed and it makes him sad. He doesn't really want to think about spending next semester without her. He really can't imagine it. So, he pretends her room is how it always is and takes a seat in the computer chair. It only works for a few seconds though and then the room is back to its clean, half empty self. He lets out a sigh as he looks around, a frown on his lips.

"I won't be gone that long. The next time you'll see me it will be like we never left each other," she tells him. He lifts his head up, only to find she is standing right in front of him. He bits his lips. Should he kiss her now? Wait? Should he let her initiate it? The questions are quickly answered when she sits herself in his lap, a leg on each side on him. "I promised you something, didn't I?" He could get used to that tone. He already has shivers running down his spin and she hasn't even kissed him yet.

"I think you did," he counters. He places his hands on her hips and she smiles at him. Kiba's breathe catches in his throat and he suddenly doesn't know what to do. He has kissed so many girls before, but he hadn't ever kissed one he feels so strongly about. He doesn't want to mess it up, turn her away. He can't imagine life without her. "Akemi-"

She cuts him off.

Akemi's lips aren't soft. They are ruff and chapped unlike most girls he has kissed before. They still have that smooth, soft undertone though. She moves her lips tentatively against his and he quickly realizes that's probably because he hasn't started to kiss back yet. He quickly does just that, moving his lips with her. He can feel to in his toes. He has never had such a thrill kissing a girl before and he hasn't ever been so turned on either.

He wraps his arms around her back, pulling her body flush against his. He wishes he could take off all their clothes and feel their skin touch, heat coursing through both bodies. He wants to tug her dress off and run his fingers over her smooth skin. He wants to kiss every pink scare on her arms and hold her so much closer and he wants to make her his.

She pulls away from him far too fast for his liking and he lets his lips fall on her neck, placing light butterfly kisses along the smooth flesh. She sucks in a breath, but her hands move up to his chest, pushing him away from her. "K-Kiba, stop." He doesn't want to stop. He doesn't think he can stop, but when she gives him another shove in the chest he reluctantly pulls away.

He watches as she wipes the back of her hand across her mouth. She must not have enjoyed it as much as he did. This disappoints him. He can fell the horrible little thump of pain his heart surges through his body. "T-that was something." Akemi's chest is still rising and falling and he doesn't know if that is a good something or bad something. When the corner of her lips turns up he thinks – hopes it is a good something.

"I didn't mean to get so…into it….sorry," he mumbles. She is still catching her breath.

"No!- no. Wow…I seriously. What the hell was I thinking? I'm an idiot."

That can't be good. She probably regrets this whole thing. A frown forms on his lips and Akemi gives his chest a good whack before she starts to laugh. What is she laughing at? He's been told he is a good kisser so it can't be about inexperience or quality or anything. "Kiba, stop worrying. I don't regret it for a second. I'm an idiot 'cause I didn't do it sooner. I should have just given in."

He lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and can't help the smile that forms on his lips. "Does this mean you'll be willing to give us a try when you get back?"

"If you don't find someone else, then yes, I will definitely give us a try," she tells him. He doesn't know how, but the smile on his lips grows even wider and he can't help the way his heart picks up a few paces. He can have this girl all to himself next year. He can tell people that he has a girl, an amazing girl and it is all just to perfect.

"Don't worry. No one can be as good as you."

He means it and she smiles.

**Fin.**

* * *

**[Author's Note:** Well, that is it. I would like to thank every who favored, followed and reviewed this story. I will reply to the latest reviews I've gotten when I have time, which will be within the next few day. I hope everyone is happy with how it end. If you aren't, hopefully the epilogue will make you happy.

I was originally going to make a sequel, but after publishing a few chapters of it I didn't like how it was going and removed it. I'm simply going to add an epilogue to this story.

Thank again!**]**


	16. Epilogue

**[Author's Note: **The sequel has simply become an epilogue now.**]**  


* * *

**Epilogue**

Akemi told him he wasn't allowed to see her until her family left. She said she didn't want him to meet them, at least not yet. She thinks they are overwhelming. He doesn't complain. He doesn't say he would like to meet her family though. He wants to meet the people who raised the girl he can officially say he is in love with.

His phone vibrates against the coffee table and he notices the text is from Akemi. A smile pulls the corner of his lips up and he swipes his phone of the table, smiling at the text. He can officially go see Akemi for the first time in eight months.

He would have liked to see her sooner, but their schedules never worked out. She was away for spring semester, off studying in a different country. Summer rolled around and she got a job and he got a job and they never had the time go and see each other. He didn't like that, but he knew he would see her when school started. It was the only thing making it so he didn't just take a day off and drive to her house to see her.

The sun is shining in the sky when he walks out and he squints. He can't help but run across the street and onto the campus. She didn't tell him where to meet, but he has a good idea. It wouldn't be them if they didn't meet at the bench she reads so often at.

He picks up his speed when he sees someone standing by the bench. He can recognize her anywhere. She is wearing a bright orange dress, sleeves pulled over her hands. She has one hand against her forehead, blocking the sun from her eyes. He smiles when she turns toward him and he can see the little bit of makeup covering her features. Her hair is straight too. He hasn't ever seen it straight before.

"Akemi!" She smiles right back at him and suddenly she is in his arms and he twirls her around before pulling her to him chest. He takes in the scent of her shampoo, watermelon, and places a kiss on the top of her head. "I missed you so much!" He didn't really mean to start with that. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even process them. He didn't want to sound so desperate and that sounds desperate.

"I know, I missed you too. Plus, you told me all the time over text. I can't believe we couldn't see each other once for all those month. It was pretty lonely without you. I did make a few friends though." She smiles at him, her eyes sparkling. He hasn't ever seen her so happy before. He just hopes these friends where not guys. He wants to have a relationship with her now and if she met a guy and actually liked him, that would ruin Kiba's plans entirely.

"Really? Who were they?"

"Well, there was this one guy…." She trails off, glancing up at him. He holds in a deep breath, waiting for her to go on. He doesn't like that she is taking so long. She can't leave him hanging like this. She knows how he feels. "But he can't compare to you."

He lets out a deep breath, relief folding through his body. He smiles down at her. "Well, I did meet this one girl…" He knows it is obvious is only joking now, but he can see the underlining panic flashing across her face. "But I told her I liked someone else." He chuckles when she lands a punch on his chest.

"You jerk! There were probably millions anyway!" They laugh together and he doesn't tell her how right this statement was. There were a lot of girls and a lot of temptations, but he wants her and he wouldn't do anything to ruin that. Kiba doesn't know when Akemi became the most important thing in his life, but she did and he wouldn't change it for the world. "But…was there?" She looks worried for a second, after the laughing has died down between them. He gives her a soft smile.

"Only one, but she left me hanging last semester after this amazing kiss. I couldn't get her out of my mind and it was just weird. I'm hoping she'll finally let me take her out on a date though. Maybe we could start something?" He started his statement out in a teasing manner, but half way through he became serious. He really does want to ask her out. He wants to take her on a proper date and have a proper relationship with her.

He likes the smile that crosses her lips, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well…you see, I have a really busy semester and I don't know if I'll be able to fit you in." He smiles and just goes for it. He is sick of the teasing and the back and forth. He just needs to feel her lips against his again. He needs to have her close. It was the only thing he could think about during those eight months apart.

He moves his lips tentatively at first, but gains confidence when she finally kisses back, her lips moving against his. She creeps her arms up his chest until they wrap around his neck, pulling him down a bit more. He smiles against her lips, placing his hands on her hips. He could get used to this. He could definitely get used it this.

"No! It's already starting!"

The loud voice makes the two pull apart. They are both panting, but smiles are evident on their lips. Akemi looks over Kiba's shoulder, laughing to herself for a second before rolling her eyes. "Hey, Naruto." Kiba furrows his eyebrows. He expected her to be a bit more hostile toward the blond. "Long time no see."

"Get used to it man," Kiba says, turning around to face his friend. He slips an arm around Akemi's waist, pulling her closer. He is so happy he can do that now.

Naruto nods his head in Akemi's direction and Kiba isn't sure he understands this situation at all. The last time he checked these two hated each other. They should already be going at each other's throats. "Kiba," Akemi says. His face must have given away how confused he was. "Naruto and I are good now. Actually, I saw him over break and we kinda made up." She shrugs like this is no big deal and Naruto just gives him this shit eating grin. There is only one thing on his mind though and that isn't the fact they are friends now.

"Why the hell did Naruto get to see you during break and I didn't?!"

**Fin.**

* * *

**[Author's Note: **This was originally supposed to be a whole sequel. I had about eight chapter posted, but I took it down because I just didn't like how it was moving. I didn't like the story line and it just wasn't going how I had planned. So, I decided to just make an epilogue instead.

I hope everyone enjoyed it~!**]**


End file.
